


Sprinkles

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs a birthday cake desperately and Iwa is good at baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkles

“Iwa-chan, I was told you were good at baking.”

The two of them had only just started walking to school and Iwa raised an eyebrow at the weird conversation starter. He was expecting Oikawa to talk about volleyball or the film they were planning to see at the weekend, not Iwa’s baking skills - although he could bake, he just thought that nobody knew. “Who told you?”

“I need a cake desperately but I’m awful at baking.” Oikawa carried on in his usual cheery tone, but with an undertone of what Iwa recognised as pleading.

“Who told you I can bake?”

He was ignored as the other guy continued, “I would buy one but then it wouldn’t be as good.”

“Why do you need a cake?” Iwa sighed as he realised Oikawa wouldn’t answer his first question.

“Tobio’s birthday is coming up and I want to surprise him.”

“I thought you hated him.”

Oikawa gasped as though he had been seriously insulted, “Well I want to make it up to him.”

“By giving him food poisoning?”

“No! I’m not that mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gave Iwa a big, obviously fake smile, “I want to give him a birthday cake to show that there’s no hard feelings.”

“When’s his birthday?”

“Saturday.”

Iwa glared as the other guy swung around a lamppost and nearly hit him with his bag, “That’s tomorrow.”

“Oh! Is it?” Oikawa had the shocked voice again but looked as though he knew what he was doing, “I guess you’ll have to help me tonight then!”

Deciding it couldn’t be _that_  bad to help Oikawa, Iwa sighed in defeat, “Fine. I’ll help you but we’re going to have to go via the shop on the way home to get ingredients.”

~x~

After a lot of swearing and getting angry at kitchen appliances, Iwa had baked a cake and decorated it with sprinkles - which Oikawa said looked ‘very pretty’. He actually thought it looked pretty good and he was proud of himself. _Only_  himself, though, because Oikawa had done literally nothing but sit around and talk to Iwa all afternoon.

Iwa started to clean up around where the cake was and pointedly put a bowl down next to the other guy, “Aren’t you going to help?”

Oikawa rested his head on one of his hands, using the other to nudge the bowl back to Iwa. “But Iwa-chan is so good he doesn’t need help.”

“Can you at least clean up?” He picked the bowl up again and sighed as he put it in the sink.

There was the sound of something being knocked over and Iwa turned to see the counter next to Oikawa was covered in sprinkles, with some scattered across the floor.

“Pick them up, Shitty-kawa.”

“You pick them up.” Oikawa giggled as he threw a handful of sprinkles at Iwa.

Raising an eyebrow at the multi-coloured sweets bouncing off of his chest, Iwa let out a small laugh and threw some back, “Right, you asked for it.”

A full-on sprinkle war started after that point until there was none left on the counter and the floor was a rainbow. There was itchy sprinkles in Iwa’s hair and clothes that made him want to yell at Oikawa, but when he looked up at the other guy he couldn’t help but laugh again. Oikawa looked stupid with the sprinkles in his hair and he was shaking his head to try and get them out. Iwa couldn't help but think he was kind of cute.

“I can’t get them out!” Oikawa squawked as he ruffled his hair, “Help me, Iwa-chan!”

Iwa pulled a stray blue sprinkle out of Oikawa’s hair and flicked it at his nose, “It’s your fault for having so much hairspray in.”

He realised that Oikawa had stopped fussing at that point and had gone silent, which was weird for such a loud guy. Iwa looked from Oikawa’s hair to his face, making their eyes meet and Iwa didn’t want to move away. Before he could lean back, Oikawa was moving forward slowly, hesitating a few inches away from his face.

He was frozen in place, unable to move or even think, and then they were kissing and Iwa was confused but he wasn’t going to complain.

Iwa deepened the kiss and pushed Oikawa back into the counter, wanting to make the most of the moment. Oikawa went to complain but it turned into a moan as Iwa bit down on his lip and pushed him further back.

“We’re...” Oikawa breathed between kisses, panting and going back for more despite his protests, “gonna... knock off... the cake.”

As though stung, Iwa jumped away and stared at Oikawa as though he had only just realised what he’s doing. There was a mixture of feelings rushing around him, making him feel sick - including the sudden recognition that he had just kissed his best friend and the shock of him liking it. Oikawa was flushed and panting, making Iwa assume that he looked the same.

“I’ve got to go. Bye.” Oikawa quickly grabbed his things from by the door and then hesitated like he wanted to stay, “Thank you for your help. I’ll pick up the cake tomorrow.”

~x~

Iwa stared at the message for a few minutes before deciding that he’d just wasted an afternoon baking a cake for this guy, so he might as well wish him a happy birthday.

**_23:47_ **

_**From:** Iwa_

_**To:** Tobio_

_Happy birthday for tomorrow :)_

He considered texting Oikawa but didn’t know what to say after what had happened earlier that day - and there was a weird feeling in his stomach when he thought about the kiss that made him feel happy but sick. As he stared longingly at the _‘Toru’_  on his screen, a new message appeared that snapped him out of his daze.

**_23:50_ **

_**From:** Tobio_

_**To:** Iwa_

_? my birthday is december 22nd_

Having to read the message another four times to fully understand what it said, Iwa’s eyes widened when he realised that Oikawa had lied to him and he felt like even more of an idiot than before. He typed up a reply and ignored how the screen started to blur - remembering to add Kageyama’s birthday into his phone’s calendar before he forgot.

**_23:51_ **

_**From:** Iwa_

_**To:** Tobio_

_Sorry. Wrong person._

No longer wanting to text Oikawa, Iwa turned the phone off and threw it across his bed.

~x~

The next morning, Oikawa had turned up to pick up ‘Tobio’s’ cake, which resulted in the two of them awkwardly standing around in Iwa’s kitchen, not knowing what to talk about. Iwa wanted to mention the kiss from the day before - mainly because the distracting, fuzzy feeling he had had in his stomach since they kissed needed to stop - but didn’t know how to say what he wanted while the atmosphere was so tense. He also thought that he should ask why Oikawa was acting so suspicious, as he had a hand behind his back and looked like he would run out of the house any minute.

Iwa decided that the silence had gone on for long enough and tried to start a conversation, “I’m surprised you still have that hoodie.”

Looking like he had been caught off guard, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he looked down at his chest as though he had no idea what he was wearing, “Yeah. I like it.” It was a dumb alien jumper that Iwa had bought for him years ago and he was genuinely surprised that Oikawa had kept it for so long - and he was also surprised at the butterflies that fluttered around his stomach as he thought about it.

“Why are you acting so-”

“It isn’t Tobio’s birthday!” Oikawa blurted out as he averted his eyes away from the other guy, looking like he was extremely sad.

“I know. I texted him last night.” Iwa couldn’t help but laugh as he realised how dumb this whole scenario was, ignoring how he felt when he found out Oikawa had lied last night. He assumed that this was the end of the awkward mood and they would go back to joking around like they normally did. “At least we have cake to eat today.”

Oikawa let out a small laugh that could have been convincing if it wasn’t for the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and Iwa instantly felt bad for laughing at him. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Iwa-chan.” He pulled the sleeve of his jumper over his hand and used it to dab at his eyes, keeping the other one hidden behind his back, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Iwa wanted to be pissed off with Oikawa for lying to him and making him waste his Friday night baking a cake they didn’t even need. He wanted to tease him and then make him do his homework as an apology. The problem was that he just couldn’t make himself be angry and instead he felt his heart break as he watched his best friend desperately try and cover up the fact that he was crying.

He stepped forward to rest his hand on Oikawa’s arm and tried his best to give a reassuring smile, “It’s alright. It was fun.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Before Iwa could tell Oikawa that he shouldn’t be apologizing, his hand was shrugged off of Oikawa’s arm and something was pressed into his palm. He looked down to see that Oikawa had been hiding a small, heart-shaped cupcake behind his back and he was trying to give it to Iwa. The cake looked like it had been burnt slightly and it was a bright red - it was obvious that too much food dye had been used because it was staining the white case - and yet Iwa loved it.

As he grabbed the cupcake, he noticed that Oikawa’s hands were trembling and, distracted by that, accidentally brushed the other guy’s hand, the feeling almost making him drop the cake. He heard the small hitch in Oikawa’s breath and couldn’t stop himself as his free hand travelled up to grab onto the alien hoodie and he pulled Oikawa in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Cat!! I hope you like this! <3
> 
> If there's any mistakes then please tell me! (I haven't edited this yet) I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~


End file.
